


Happy Birthday Toby

by Chippa



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Callan is Hunter, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: Toby gets more than he expected when called into Hunter's office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a birthday themed fic to celebrate the fact that Anthony Valentine would have been 80 on the 17th of August.
> 
> Unfortunately I have to work tomorrow so I'm posting it now. (Technically it's August 17th as it's after midnight in the UK).
> 
> I like to hope he'd be happy Toby is getting some for his birthday, even if it isn't necessarily with a partner he may have chosen! :)
> 
> I know Callan was only Hunter for a few episodes but I figure that must have lasted for several months at least, so this is set somewhere between episodes 3 and 5 to give David and Toby enough time to get to know each other again.

Callan was sitting behind his desk in Hunter’s office – his office. It was strange to think of himself as Hunter. For so long he had been the field agent, and had to bow to the whims of the man who had sat in the chair that he now occupied. Now it was his turn to make the tough orders, and someone else had the unenviable job of carrying them out. It didn’t make it any easier he decided, and he still didn’t really want the job, but it was better than being shot at.

Funny how I get promoted when I don’t even want it, and poor old Toby Meres has all the ambition and he’s stuck as my subordinate. Still he thought, he didn’t seem to mind being under me too much the other night.

Thinking about his lover made Callan smile wryly. Theirs had always been a strange relationship. While it hadn’t started out too well - there had been more than a few missteps and recriminations as well as outright violence, by both of them over the years. However, they had got a lot closer just recently. The hatchet had finally been buried, pent up emotions had come to the fore, and feelings had been confessed.

He wasn’t even sure quite what he felt for the man. Were they just friends with benefits; a warm and willing body to ease the loneliness, or maybe something more, something he wasn’t all that willing to look at too closely. Either way he was going to try and make it work for as long as he could. It wasn’t the easiest of tasks when they had to keep it a secret from everyone. Cross was oblivious, thankfully, but he was sure that he had caught Liz looking at him strangely, and trying not to smile, more than once.

It was Liz in fact who had made the subtle hint that it was Toby’s birthday, and what a shame it was that he had to be in work today.

Callan glanced at his watch – nearly quarter past four.

“Liz”, he called, pressing the button of the intercom.

“Yes sir”, came the efficient reply.

“Where the hell is Meres, he should have been in here ten minutes ago with his report on the Steiner case”.

“I believe he’s at the firing range sir, shall I summon him?”

“No, not yet”, he grumbled. “Give him until five, and then tell him to get his arse in here sharpish. I wanna know what the hell he’s planning on doing about Steiner”.

“Yes sir”, there was a click as the intercom switched off.

Turning towards the row of monitors behind his desk Callan switched them on to the camera situated in the armoury and then leaned back to enjoy the view.

As much as he loathed the violence he was forced to employ he had to admit that Toby did look good with a weapon in his hand. It just seemed to fit the man somehow; as if it was a part of him, and he moved with an almost feline grace. Firing first right handed, then left, standing, kneeling – over and over until it was as natural as breathing. Never breaking a sweat; and never missing.

Callan was glad of it. Meres had saved his life more than once, and in their line of work, skill with a pistol could be the difference between living and dying. As annoying as he could often be, Callan honestly didn’t want to contemplate Toby being killed. Let him practice a bit longer he thought, he’s honing his skills and I’m enjoying the view.

At 5 ‘o’clock sharp there was a knock on the door. “Come in”, called Callan, and in walked Meres looking calm and collected. He looked more like a man without a care in the world than one who was about to get an almighty bollocking for losing their main lead in the latest assignment. At least that was the air he tried to give off, as if nothing ever bothered him. From behind his desk Callan could see that Meres was more worried than he let on.

As soon as the door closed Meres held up his hand. “Now look here David old chap, I can explain everything”.

“Really Toby”, said Callan coolly, raising his eyebrows. “And it’s Hunter to you mate”, he said, emphasising the ‘Hunter’. “Just remember who the boss is around here”.

“Enjoying the perks of command are you sir?” Meres replied unphased, walking over to lean on the desk in front of Callan. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you were watching on the monitor. Enjoy the view did you?” he said, grinning. ”Can’t say I blame you. I must say I think this new grey suit is especially pleasing on the eye.” Meres slid into his chair with a wink.

“Yeah, it’s real pretty - matches your eyes”, Callan said sarcastically. “Oh don’t give me that wounded look, you look damn gorgeous and you know it you vain bastard”.

With this, Callan walked round to the front of the desk, perching on the edge. Leaning down he caught Toby’s mouth in a searing kiss. A minute later when they both had to break apart for some much needed oxygen, Toby gave a huff of laughter and exclaimed, “well if I’d have known that was what would happen when I screwed up, I’d have done it sooner!”

“Oh you’re not off the hook for that yet old son, but it worked out alright in the end – Cross picked him up at the bus station”.

“You bastard David, you’ve had me worrying about that all bloody day and you’ve known where the old sod is all the time”, Meres said sulkily.

“It was worth it just to see the look on your face when you first walked into the place”, Callan said with a laugh. I knew you’d hide in the armoury, it’s where you always go when you’re stressed”.

Meres shrugged. “What can I say, shooting something always makes me feel better”.

“Anyway”, said Callan. “I had to keep up the pretence that you were in trouble didn’t I – we can’t have people guessing what’s _really_ going on in here!” With that he leaned in for another kiss, whispering in Meres’ ear, “you were right you know, I was watching you. Could you feel my eyes on you Toby? Could you imagine what I was thinking; what I was _doing,_ thinking about you?”

The thought that David might have been up here pleasuring himself went straight to Meres’ cock, not to mention his ego. His trousers suddenly felt uncomfortably tight and he squirmed in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

“You like that, don’t you”. Callan’s voice was a growl in Toby’s ear, causing him to shift once again. “Like the idea of me watching you bend over, trousers pulled tight over that hot arse”. Callan slipped forward off the desk as he said this, his hands tightly gripping Toby’s shoulders, as he straddled his lap. Meres let out a low moan as he felt Callan’s clothed erection press against his own.

“Run my fingers up your arms to those broad shoulders”. As he was talking, Callan’s fingers were mimicking his words, sliding slowly down from shoulder to elbow and back again. “Loosen that tie”. Strong fingers grasped at the silken material, pulling it free and throwing it behind him onto the desk.

“All the things I could do to you”…

Another moan, louder this time. Meres really was enjoying this.

With access to Meres’ neck Callan wasted no time in diving in, sucking at the pulse point before moving up to capture his lips once again. Meres growled and kissed him back hard. “Damn it David, touch me already” he said, hands tight on Callan’s waist, bucking his hips in an attempt to get some friction.

The feel of Toby’s hardness made Callan shudder and bite back a moan of his own. Skipping the button entirely and fumbling with the zip, Callan quickly slipped his hand inside Meres’ trousers, palming the bulge he found there. Meres jerked up once more and Callan adjusted his grip on the straining cock, grasping it more firmly, hot through the cool, cotton underwear. Stroking swiftly as Toby thrust violently into his hand Callan moved his mouth to suck at Meres’ neck.

The angle was awkward, and Callan’s wrist was beginning to ache, but he must have been doing something right judging by the delicious noises Meres was making and the way he was biting his lip in an effort to keep himself quiet. He could feel that Meres was getting close. Licking a warm stripe down his ear he said, “come for me Toby, let me see you make a mess in those smart trousers of yours”.

That was all it took, Meres swore and thrust once, twice more, and then Callan’s hand was warm and wet, and Meres was slumping boneless back in his chair, breathing heavily.

Callan withdrew his hand and swiped Meres’ pocket square to wipe himself clean as he stood up. He was uncomfortably hard right now, but he had plans to deal with that later that he was sure Toby would be happy to help with. “Happy birthday Toby”, he said as Meres gingerly stood up trying to adjust his now ruined trousers. “Fancy going home and unwrapping your present… namely me”.

Meres was out the door in a flash with Callan following closely on his heels.

From behind her typewriter Liz smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens after they leave David's office.

The drive across London to get to Toby’s flat seemed to take forever. Callan was driving, which Meres complained about as usual. He had insisted however, claiming that he needed something to take his mind off the ache in his groin. Laughing, Meres had taken to the passenger seat. Why Meres had to be so bloody precious about his car was beyond Callan.

So here they were stuck in rush hour traffic and him still as hard as Nelson’s bloody column! He’d tried everything he could think of to get rid of it, even going so far as trying to imagine Lonely with nothing on - _that_ had seemed to do the job.

The trouble was he had made the mistake of glancing over at Meres, sprawled attractively in the passenger seat with that smirk on his face. He had remembered the sight of _him_ naked, and now he was back to square one. Christ he had it bad.

“I would offer to give you a blow job here and now”, said Meres with a laugh, “but I wouldn’t want you to crash my car”. “Screw your car Toby”, Callan said viciously.

Meres was tempted to reply, ‘I’d rather screw you’. He wisely decided to keep quiet, realising that if he said anything to get David riled up any further, he was likely to get belted.

Thankfully the traffic had started moving again and they were getting closer to home.

******

As soon as the door was closed Callan was shedding his clothes. Throwing his coat in the vague direction of the coat rack, and dropping his jacket on the floor. By the time he had made it as far as the living room, he was out of his shoes, had removed his shirt and tie and was unfastening the button of his trousers.

Sprawled on the leather sofa with his zip lowered, and his achingly hard cock in his hand, David was a sight for sore eyes. Meres found himself pausing in the doorway, temporarily unable to move, with his mouth suddenly dry.

“Come on Toby”, said Callan. “Where’s that blow job you were promising me?”

From his vantage point by the door Meres could watch Callan’s hand moving. The sight of Callan touching himself languidly had his own cock stirring again. This wasn’t so pleasant he discovered, in still damp underwear. Quickly he removed his clothes, impatient now to be undressed. He hurriedly threw them off, not caring where they landed.

Callan watched intently as the layers came off one by one, and more and more pale skin was revealed. Finally Meres was naked and hurrying over to him. The look on his face made Callan swallow and still his hand briefly.

“So Toby…” Anything else Callan had planned to say was swallowed up as Meres kissed him hungrily. He sat astride Callan, grinding down roughly on his thigh. “Christ David, you look good enough to eat”. Meres was planting hot kisses down his neck and across his chest. Biting at his nipples. “So what’s stopping you then”, a breathless Callan replied, gasping. His sensitive nipples were sending what felt like liquid fire straight to his oversensitive cock and Callan started moving his hand again, knowing he wouldn’t last long, but desperately needing to orgasm.

Seeing this, Meres closed his hand over Callan’s to still the movement. “Let me help you with that”, he said with a smirk. With that he slid onto the floor, dropping his head into Callan’s lap to swallow him down, relaxing his throat to take as much as he could. Callan’s hips shot up but Meres was ready, holding on with a hand gripping tightly at the top of each thigh. Sucking noisily, Toby concentrated on giving Callan an amazing blow job.

One of the many things he was good at he thought, although unfortunately not something one could really advertise.

He gripped the base of David’s cock with one hand, alternating licking up and down his shaft with tonguing the sensitive head. Adding just a hint of teeth had Callan twitching, and from the steady stream of profanity and moaning he could hear coming from his mouth, it wouldn’t be too long now. The noises that Callan were making were a major turn on to Meres and he honestly thought that he might get off just like this, just from the sound alone. That voice had always _done_ something to him, and now… The sight and sound and taste were combining into a heady mixture that had him getting seriously worked up.

Meres moved slightly, releasing David’s shaft so that he could play with his balls while freeing up his other hand to touch himself. Callan jerked under him, and then Toby was swallowing fast – hot and bitter and seemingly never ending, and Callan was swearing and panting, his chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon.

“_Fuck_ me!” Callan exclaimed a few minutes later when his vision had cleared and his breathing had slowed somewhat. “I’d love to old chap”, a groaning Meres replied from the floor where he was still kneeling between Callan’s thighs, and frantically pulling at his prick. “But I really don’t think I’ll be able to last”. With this he was coming in long spurts, shooting across his hand and the floor and Callan himself.

Moving was to much effort, Toby decided as he let himself slump heavily against Callan’s legs. Surreptitiously he tried to wipe his hand on David’s trouser leg and got a half-hearted, “get off ya dirty sod” for his trouble. He was still somewhat of a gentleman though, and had just enough functioning brain cells left to thank Callan for both the unwrapping of his ‘present’, and the most enjoyable time he’d had playing with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything explicit so hopefully it wasn't too terrible :)
> 
> Any constructive criticism (about any of it, not just the explicit bits) is always welcome.


End file.
